


Imagine Trying To Break Away From A Group Hug From The Hosts When You Return From Your Vacation

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123437417468/imagine-trying-to-break-away-from-a-group-hug-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Trying To Break Away From A Group Hug From The Hosts When You Return From Your Vacation

**6\. Break Away in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“Guys it’s only been 2 weeks..” Your voice was completely muffled. You couldn’t even tell who’s arms were around you.

“Never leave Daddy again, (Y/N)!” Tamaki sobbed dramatically.

“We missed you so much!” Hikaru and Kaoru joined in.

Honey’s shriek was heard and you felt the group hug being shifted. “I WANNA HUG (Y/N)-CHAN TOO! I MISSED HER THE MOSTEST!” Honey whined. “Takashi and I counted every day that you were gone, (Y/N)-chan, isn’t that right, Takashi?”

“Ya.”

Haruhi sighed as you struggled against your new bounds. “You guys are going to strangle her…”

“Well they did miss her a lot.” Kyoya shrugged, standing on the sidelines with Haruhi.

“Aw you didn’t miss me, Kyoya?” You called out, squirming to see them through the bodies surrounding you.

“I missed your business and your company, of course.” Kyoya smirked.

“Damn rich kids…” Haruhi mumbled.

“Help?” You let out before the whole group hug seemed to trip over each other’s feet and you landed on top of them all, gaining everyone’s laughter.


End file.
